mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joseph Lithius
"Why can't I post on your talk page?" Due to repeated vandalism of my talk page, I've put it under lockdown. What does this mean for me? Less spam for me to deal with. What does this mean for you? * Oldbies: Nothing. You're still welcome to message me as your leisure. * Newbies and unregistered users: Harass someone else for a while. Legitimate complains can be filed with the other staff members. 15:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-Opened I've re-opened my talk page to the general public. Don't make me regret doing so. ;P 09:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Aren't you an admin? If so, ban him ASAP! http://mm8bdm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Porno669 Hes killing/already mostly killed the wiki. spammer omg!! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE THAT HAVE UPLOADED GAY PICS and changed the links of some skins and redirect me to a gay site!! PLEASE BAN HIM NOW!! Fixing of stuff I fixed most of the crap that Porno699/ that other guy put in. It should be okay, now, but I would also like to request a ban for these two trolls. Also, it would be helpful if you can see what else he changed. Many thanks! -thatguy74 another one? so there is another one than Porno669? I thought was only one guy. :( This is tiring. Yet more edits made by someguy and another person by the name of thebestever edited some page called Hellrear, and have been screwing with Korby's page. For the love of God, get a hold on this wiki. another one there is another one! his IP is 75.141.114.172 i mean that is the same person but in another account. can't you range ban him or something?? this guy is unstopable! Hello You can't ban me, by the way. I'm willing to do negotiations just respond to this message. Also, if anyone edits this negotiations are off and I'll demolish this wiki for a long, long time. You're Back! Good to see ya, laddie! I've been trying to keep the wiki in tip top shape when you were away. Where were ya? God Damn It, Son Is this Tsukiyomaru Zero being stupid or is it someone else :I don't know who that is. Or didn't, until I Google'd it. So, most likely not. Also, please sign your post using four tildes (~~~~) in the future. 07:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, ok.( 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC)) READ THIS! hi, my name is IAmTheBoss. if you dont post this in other 50 wikis in 12 hours, a dead Rebecca Black with a chainsaw will appear in your bed at night. better start posting now as it takes time to load the pages if you have a crappy connection. another thing i just came here to post this because its 13th but i will stop right now. i just made it for fun and dont take it too seriously. i will never be back, I SWEAR! i want you to understand that i started to vandal some months ago because you blocked me after you blocked the gay fucker, I said in your profile something like that: thank god the fucker got banned! yeah justice rocks! then for no reason you blocked me and i wanted my revenge. understand now?????? What are you going to do about... This guy? 86.123.45.171 He's been mostly vandalizing the wiki. Also, sorry about yesterday. -Thatguy74 17:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Whoever is trashing the site, it cannot be me! I hate spammers and wiki griefers as must as anyone here does, so it is in no way me. Tsukiyomaru0 20:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Vandal suspect The following IP is suspicious. would you mind investigating 86.124.220.3 ? Griefer detected User:168.99.203.159 Had griefed Cutmanmike and Anjo's article. Griefer detected... AGAIN. Here's another griefer: 168.99.208.32 Could you please promote me so I can deal with these griefers upon sight? Please. Another vandal detected 76.71.168.247 Included "Personal opnion" in "Cutstuff" and harassed my profile page. Please Allow me to become a moderator or admin of the wiki to help fighting vandalism. I swear it. Bronze The Hedgehog (talk) 20:54, June 16, 2015 (UTC) New vandal again Newer Vandal: User:EpicJacobJake Stalking